Interés
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Para ser francos, a Haruka no le gustaba demasiado sonreír, simplemente no era parte de él. Prefería ver sonrisas en los rostros de otras personas y la que más le gustaba era la de Rin, en especial si sonreía para él.


**dsafsa ¡Nuevo fanfic here!**

**Tenía las GANAS ENORMES de escribir un fanfic RinHaru (?) Y ES QUE NO ME SALEN, pero intento de todos modos.**

**Espero les guste C: **

* * *

Puede que realmente no lo admitiera en voz alta, pero si alguien le preguntara, no dudaría en decirlo: ADORABA la sonrisa de Rin. Ese idiota_ jamás _le enseñaba una sonrisa genuina, y Haru apostaba a que estaba consciente de sus pensamientos, de que sus dientes eran más brillantes que un trueno.

No contaban. No contaban esas sonrisas falsas, las que muestran orgullo o las lascivas de vez en cuando; Haruka quería más, quería una sonrisa llena de alegría verdadera, de inocencia, de esas que el antiguo Rin _sí_ le hubiera enseñado cada cinco minutos.

Y ahora se sentía un idiota por no haberlas apreciado en su momento, cuando abundaban.

Porque la verdad es que ahora tenía que lidiar con algo parecido a esto:

—¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Quieres competir acaso?

Perfecto, además de cabrón con sus sentimientos, también era un hostil sin remedio.

—No.

—Entonces basta, no me hagas perder el interés en tí. —Rin se marchó, devuelta a la piscina. El pelinegro decidió dedicarle una mirada de desdén total, mientras era salpicado por la excelente entrada al agua de Rin.

Mal que mal, estaban en territorio rojo: Samezuka. Maldita la hora en que aceptó venir a practica en conjunto, pero la piscina gigante y techada puede mucho más que su orgullo.

Y mientras veía los cabellos carmesí de su amigo alejarse entre el agua, un sentimiento de enojo comenzó a crecer aceleradamente. Pero no se desgastaría, no así. Debía ser una persona razonable, no rebajarse al nivel de otro, mantener sus ideales con los pies en la tierra y...

Demonios, ya estaba dentro de la pileta nadando a velocidades inhumanas para rebasar a Rin.

Cuando éste se encontraba a punto de dar la primera vuelta para devolverse al punto de partida, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo encontrarse con los de Haru. ¡¿Cuándo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?! Una sensación amarga le pasó por la garganta: la sorpresa.

De todos modos, el pelirrojo no se detuvo. Es más, pareciera como si le hubieran crecido propulsores en las piernas al igual que el delfín.

El resultado de la carrera fue desastroso. Nadie nunca había visto un empate tan reñido ni escuchado un golpe en la cabeza tan sonoro como el que se dio Rin con el límite de la piscina.

* * *

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

Gritos iracundos se escuchaban desde los vestidores. Nadie se atrevía a entrar para no ser golpeados por la voz poderosa y amenazante del capitán de Samezuka. Nadie excepto Haruka, quién era la causa principal de todo este alboroto.

—¿Y? ¡Respóndeme, Haru! —Exigió el muchacho.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Haruka evadía completamente la mirada rubí, estaba demasiado ocupado secándose el cabello con una toalla, no tenía tiempo para recibir los regaños de "Papá Rin" sobre lo irresponsable que era.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! —Sus cuerdas vocales eran impresionantes, no había dejado de gritar desde que pudo encontrar a su rival.— Te pregunté si querías competir y dijiste que no ¡Y luego entras a la piscina persiguiéndome como un psicópata!

—Solo nadé como siempre lo hago. —Se excusó el joven, siguiendo con su tarea anterior de acicalarse.

—¡No me jodas! —Rin, hastiado, le arrebató bruscamente la toalla y la lanzó al suelo con furia. Después de esto, ya había conseguido la atención de esos zafiros que Haru tenía por ojos.

Miradas de constancia se mantuvieron por largos segundos. La mirada de uno era de rabia, mientras el otro solo expresaba estoicismo. Esto consiguió suavizar la primera mirada al menos un poco.

—¿Qué te proponías? Ni siquiera pudiste ganarme. —Comenzó a razonar el pelirrojo.

—Pero hice que te esforzaras, ese golpe lo prueba.

—¿Eso querías? ¿Que me esforzara? ¡Eres un demente! —Gruñó Rin ante la mención de su golpe en la cabeza. Que supiera que aún le dolía.

—Al menos logré...que no perdieras el interés en mí. —Concluyó Haru, evadiendo las miradas nuevamente.

En ese momento la molestia de Rin se disipó por completo a la par de que abría sus ojos como platos debido a la sinceridad de su amigo. Y en ese momento cayó en cuenta...

Le llevó unos severos momentos, pero finalmente sus labios fruncidos se tradujeron en una línea leve de mejilla a mejilla para luego reír limpiamente.

—¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? —Preguntó, tratando de contenerse para no herir más de lo posible al oji-azul.

Al recibir de respuesta un tenue sonrojo, el chico de dientes filosos solo atinó a desordenar sus negros cabellos en un gesto de comprensión.

Haruka se sentía levemente humillado. Nunca pensó que Rin pudiera reaccionar de esta manera, incluso respondiendo con llevar su mano izquierda a su cabeza.—¡No me trates como un niño! —Exclamó, retirando aquella comprensión de Rin efectuada a través de sus cabellos.

Decidió acortar la distancia bastante, para encarar al muchacho y que tomara sus palabras enserio.

La molestia de Haruka y su voluntad se veían reflejados en sus ojos, desafiando la autoridad de Rin frente a la suya. Y así, tras largos momentos silenciosos...de repente ya no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

¿Será un paro cardíaco? ¿Su corazón ya le falló por comer tanta caballa? No...no es posible, sino no sentiría tanta embriaguez y sorpresa.

Y es que Rin le había besado sin previo aviso. Se sentía capturado por los labios del pelirrojo y, a la vez...tan cautivado por esas pestañas que le hacían cosquillas en su nariz. Fue incapaz de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, la sorpresa era demasiada.

—Jamás perdería el interés en tí, eres el único que me hace superarme. —Confesó, para la tranquilidad de Haru.

—Rin...

Y en ese momento la vio. Era tan perfecta, tan brillante, tan sincera y cálida como el calor del verano.

A pesar de que poseía filosos colmillos, solo irradiaba amabilidad. Esa sonrisa que siempre había querido ver de nuevo en realidad e incluso ahora iba dirigida a él.

_La alegría de Haruka era monumental. _

Así, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un recuerdo borroso y tan brillante como la vio, tan brillante desapareció.

—¿Haruka-senpai? ¡Chicos, está despertando! —Los gritillos de Gou fue lo primero que escuchó al recuperar la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron llamados hacia él "¡Haru-chan!, ¡Haru!, ¡Haruka-senpai!" Todos de sus compañeros de Iwatobi. Los reconoció con tan solo oírlos.

Al abrir los ojos las luces del recinto le cegaron por un momento. Demasiado brillantes para despertar. Makoto le ayudó a incorporarse para aclarar las cosas.

—¡Haru, nos tenías preocupados a todos! Me alegro de que estés bien.

—Makoto...¿Qué ocurrió?

—Te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando competiste con Rin-chan ¡Luego flotaste boca abajo, fue muy extremo! —Explicó Nagisa con cierta emoción.

—¡Nagisa-kun, no fue hermoso para nada! —Le regañó Rei.

—Rin...

De modo que eso había pasado, ¿Eh? Nada más dejó correr su imaginación en la inconsciencia. Rin no le sonreiría de nuevo, no sería sincero ni mucho menos le besó.

—¡Mi hermano fue muy valiente! Haruka-senpai, él te rescató y te hizo primeros auxilios ¡Fue increíble! —Contó Gou con brillos de orgullo en sus orbes.

—Rin-chan fue muy valiente en verdad. Hasta te dio respiración boca a boca porque habías tragado algo de agua, Haru-chan. —Profundizó Makoto con calma en su voz.

La cara de Haruka era un poema lleno de versos escritos en rojo. Entonces Rin...Rin...¡Sí le había besado cuando estuvo inconsciente! ¡Y sí se preocupó por él! Y si esto era así ¿Dónde se encontraba su héroe ahora? ...

Posiblemente, demasiado avergonzado para verle a la cara.

* * *

**¡Ta-dá! **

**Espero les haya gustado C: Debo admitir que no era lo que esperaba, pero espero escribir más RinHaru para mejorar con estos dos. **

**Díganme en sus reviews qué les pareció C: **


End file.
